8 mars mardi gras journée de la femme
by Haldira
Summary: D'un commun non accord, tout le monde, excepté les deux protagonistes, se rua sur le calendrier de la cuisine pour regarder la date. 8 mars. Mardi 8 mars. Mardi gras… journée de la femme.


**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi.

**Note :** C'est ma première fiction sur Gundam, j'avais envie de m'y mettre et la journée de la femme m'a semblé une idée comme une autre. Merci à tout les futur(e)s lecteur(trice), j'espère que ceci vous plaira.

* * *

La fin de la guerre n'avait pas empêché les G-boys de continuer de vivre ensemble. Quatre en bon hôte (riche) qui se respecte hébergeait tout le monde. Ils se sentaient bien tous ensemble, même leur ancien ennemi, nouvellement amant de Wufei, Milliardo avait fini par investir la maison. Seuls Duo et Heero en étaient encore au « je t'aime moi non plus, mais tu ne vois pas que je t'aime, tu ne comprends pas que je ne sais pas m'exprimer, tu m'énerves, je te déteste mais pitié ne m'abandonne pas ».

Heero Yuy, alias Perfect Soldier, alias le glaçons des Kerguelen qui peut vous congeler aussi vite qu'il vous met un vent, totalement inaccessible, un incapable des sentiments, désespérément amoureux d'un « baka » natté aux yeux « améthyste » parce que violet ça fait commun surtout qu'ils ne sont PAS violet ni indigo mais tellement mieux que ça. Le premier qui à voulu le contredire, à savoir le propriétaire desdits yeux s'était retrouvé avec une arme braquée entre ses deux « joyaux ». Depuis il faisait profil bas et admettait volontiers que oui il avait des yeux magnifique, non ils n'étaient pas violets mais améthystes. Un Beretta, surtout celui d'Heero avait le don de vous faire dire toutes sortes de choses et admettre tout un tas de conneries.

Le soldat parfait comptait aussi parmi ses qualités le fait d'être intègre, ordonné, paranoïaque, suicidaire, jusque-boutiste… même dans la connerie. Et de la connerie, il en avait à revendre même s'il ne le savait pas lui-même. J avait raté quelque chose dans son entrainement mais quoi… les G-boys cherchaient encore…

Toujours est-il qu'en ce matin du 8 mars, les anciens pilotes étaient à leur petit déjeuner, seul Heero manquait à l'appel.

_Dites vous n'auriez pas vu Heero ?

_Il est 7 h 45 Duo, Heero doit encore être en train de faire son footing.

_Nah Quatre, Heero fini TOUJOURS son footing avant et il passe la porte à 7 h 30 tapantes, pas une seconde avant, pas une seconde après. Il est moins le quart, je suis sure qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

La patience de Quatre était mise à rude épreuve ces derniers temps entre l'idiot du village russo-japonais n°1 et l'andouille du grand canyon américain n°2. Il inspira profondément afin de ne pas sortir quelque chose de désagréable, quand la fin du monde se présenta à l'entrée de la porte de la cuisine, ce qui laissa bouche bé toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce.

La fin du monde avait l'apparence d'Heero Yuy à ceci près qu'il portait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleur. Celui-ci entra dans la pièce et fourra le bouquet dans les mains du natté.

_Bonne fête Duo.

_Heu…. Merci – dit ce dernier dans un sourire resplendissant.

D'un commun non accord, tout le monde excepté des deux protagonistes se rua sur le calendrier de la cuisine pour regarder la date. 8 mars. Mardi 8 mars. Mardi gras… journée de la femme.

Mordillement de lèvre, de langue, de poing afin de ne pas rire, ne pas prendre un fou rire qui risquerait de vexer l'ex pilote n°1.

Devant le silence soudain, Duo se tourna pour zyeuter lui aussi le calendrier punaiser sur le mur, parce qu'on était peut être chez Winner mais chacun sa conception de la non-déco… surtout Milliardo…

Pendant que l'information montait au cerveau du natté, Shinigami refaisait lentement mais surement sont apparition.

_NON mais tu t'es cru dans un film Yuy ? D'où tu crois que c'est ma fête aujourd'hui ? C'est la journée de la femme. DE LA FEM-ME. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis PAS une fille ! Tu sais ou tu peux te le mettre ton bouquet !

Oubliant son inquiétude d'il y a quelques minutes, Duo jeta le bouquet au visage d'Heero qui le rattrapa stoïquement, tout du moins en apparence. Les 4 autres derrières commençaient à compter les points du match en cours.

_C'est aussi mardi gras, en tant que joker de la bande ça collait aussi au personnage, n'oublie pas de demander son maquillage de clown à Barton du dénotera pas dans le ton de la journée.

Tout ceci dit sans aucune intonation agressive dans la voix, juste un froid mordant, un blizzard avait soudain envahi la pièce. Match remporté par KO. Duo 0 – Heero 1. Ce dernier pour quand même montrer son énervement, jeta le bouquet dans la poubelle la plus proche, claquant la porte en sortant à tel point que celle-ci protesta se demandant si ces gons allaient résister à l'assaut.

Ce fut le geste de trop pour Quatre qui voulait bien que tout le monde squatte chez lui mais il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à son mobilier. Seul lui avait le pouvoir de destruction massive, et non il n'avait pas en cachette dans son ordinateur une copie du système zéro…

Sortant lui aussi de la cuisine, il interpella le japonais qui avait un pied sur l'escalier.

_Heero ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'es pas à Poudlard ici ! La magie ça n'existe pas et tu ne t'appelle pas Severus Snape ! Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de flinguer les portes comme bon te semble et Harry Potter ne sera pas là pour la réparer !

Et il retourna dans la cuisine, claquant lui aussi la porte au passage sans que personne ne vienne à redire quoi que ce soit.

Heero quand à lui haussa un sourcil se demandant bien qui pouvait être Harry Potter et se promis de faire une enquête sur ce jeune homme qui envahissait la vie de Quatre, le couple de son ami Trowa était en jeu. Il se dit aussi qu'en dernier recours il faudrait qu'il élimine le dit Potter pour plus de sureté. Fort de ses résolutions, il monta dans la chambre commencer ses investigations.

Le fait que Quatre ai pu parler d'un héros du film d'avant colonisation qu'ils avaient vu hier n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit du soldat parfait qui n'avait lui pas suivi la septologie. Ceci expliquerait peut être l'humeur de Quatre qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormis ses derniers jours car il voulait absolument connaitre la fin. Le fait que Trowa voulait lui faire lire les livres n'avait pas convaincu le blondinet qui préférait faire des choses avec sa moitié et lire cote à côte n'était pas faire des choses ensemble mais faire des choses simultanément. La logique de Quatre était elle aussi parfois totalement surréaliste.

Une fois devant son laptop, Heero attaqua la base de données des preventer. Google aurait été plus rapide mais ça… il ne pouvait pas savoir, il était parfait pas omniscient. Une donnée perturbait quand même sa recherche. L'échec dont il avait fait preuve plus tôt dans la cuisine. Il avait simplement voulu faire plaisir à Duo. Il avait pris le premier prétexte et lui avait acheté ses fleurs préférées, lui qui pas plus tard qu'hier se plaignait du manque de fleur dans leur chambre commune. Un bouquet de Lys aurait été parfait. Et Lys il avait été acheté. Constat, Duo était en colère et les Lys à la poubelle.

Soupirant, se disant que Duo serait la seule mission qu'il ne réussirait jamais, qu'à un moment donné ou à un autre il fallait être réaliste, Duo Maxwell lui était inaccessible. Il devait classer la mission sans suite sous peine de devenir dingue et de tuer tout le monde dans la maison. Ancien terroriste oui, assassin gratuit non. Une seule larme amère coula sur sa joue. S'il ne pouvait rien pour lui par manque de capacité, il allait redoubler d'ardeur pour sauver Trowa, il avait trouvé le bonheur et méritait de le garder. Harry Potter allait devoir tirer sa révérence.

Dans la cuisine, une autre scène se jouait. Duo était à genoux contre le frigidaire tenant le bouquet contre son cœur, respirant l'odeur à plein poumon. En se concentrant bien, il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Heero.

Milliardo retenait à grand peine Wufei qui avait saisi un couteau de cuisine et qui avait pour but avoué de découper le natté en rondelles avant de le jeter au congélateur. Mais ça ne pouvais pas être possible d'être aussi con que lui. Comment avait t'il pu survivre à la guerre en étant aussi con. Quoique ça devait être ça son atout, sa connerie. Avait-il vraiment été le seul à voir le simili sourire de Yuy quand Maxwell avait dit merci en prenant le bouquet. Avait-il été le seul à voir le regard blessé du japonais quand l'américain qui avait jeté ledit bouquet à la figure ? Non mais il y avait-il quelqu'un d'intelligent dans cette maison ? Et Quatre qui berce Duo dans ses bras, réflexion faite, il allait s'auto-découper, ça irait plus vite et il souffrirait moins.

S'agenouillant devant le « couple », le clown silencieux se mit en tête de réconcilier les deux non-moitiés ensemble afin de pouvoir récupérer la sienne, il en allait de son bisou du matin avant de partir bosser. Parce que partir en cours sans un encouragement ça n'allait clairement pas être possible, mais pas du tout, du tout. Heureusement qu'Heavy Arms faisait un câlin au soleil sinon il aurait tiré dans le tas, en évitant le laptop d'Heero, il n'était pas suicidaire lui.

_Duo, tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était un prétexte d'Heero cette fête ? Qu'il avait simplement voulu te faire plaisir en t'offrant tes fleurs préférées, simplement parce qu'hier tu as dit qu'il était dommage qu'il n'y en a pas dans la maison ?

Heero ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il envoyait des mails et Trowa recevait les mails sur son cellulaire, et il avait passé son après-midi de la veille non pas à écouter sa prof d'anatomie animale mais convaincre le japonais d'acheter ses fleurs puisqu'il avait lui-même envie de faire plaisir à Duo et que Duo aimait ses fleurs et que non ça n'était pas à Duo de s'acheter lui-même ce bouquet pour se faire plaisir mais à lui de prendre les devants. Ce n'était pas compliqué pourtant. Bordel Heero fait pas chier et va acheter ce putain de bouquet de merde. EXECUTION SOLDAT ! La dernière demande d'Heero la veille avait été la liste des fleuristes de la ville de Sank. Il avait dû passer un moment au téléphone pensa l'ex 03 car il y en avait plus de 75, périphérie incluse.

Les clignements « améthyste » le ramena à la réalité, le reniflement aussi, le pauvre natté ne ressemblait plus à rien et avait du pistil sur le nez. La connexion de neurone se faisant, un sourire niait naquis sur son visage.

_Tu crois ?

_Oui Duo

Dans ces cas là il fallait faire simple, de toute façon les phrases alambiquées ça n'était pas son truc.

_Je vais aller le voir alors.

_Attend Duo, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça, tu vas attraper froid. – déclara Quatre.

Trowa se dit que c'était mort pour son bisou ou alors que c'était mort pour ses cours. De toute façon il n'avait pas écouté la veille, une demi-journée de plus d'absence n'allait pas changer grand chose à l'histoire. Au pire il enverrait Heero et son Beretta voir sa prof. Voilà, sage décision prise, il attendit la suite des évènements et une faille afin de récupérer Quatre pour son seul profit.

Une fois « décemment » habillé pour affronter la froideur russe à savoir bonnet, gant, écharpe, moon-bouts, manteau en fourrure, Duo entra dans la chambre, interpellant son ami, future petit-ami-fiancé-mari-amant. Le brun-roux aux yeux verts demanda à sa moitié pourquoi un tel accoutrement, ce dernier dit simplement « pour rendre l'effeuillage plus intéressant », Trowa se rappela une promesse qu'il s'était faite à savoir de TOUJOURS être du côté de Quatre, celui-ci pouvant être redoutable et vous faire manger des couleuvres en vous faisant croire que c'était du bœuf bourguignon.

_Nah Heero

_...

Ne disait rien mais tapais furieusement sur son clavier. Il ne trouvait pas mais n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour autant. Une défaite par journée c'était suffisant.

_Heu… Hee-chan ?

Pivotant millimètres par millimètres le regard meurtrier, faisant ainsi comprendre à son homologue tout le bien qu'il pensait de ce surnom Ô combien ridicule, il n'était ni un enfant, ni une fille même et ce même si on était le 8 mars, journée de la femme, k'so son Beretta était sous son oreiller donc potentiellement inaccessible. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur découvrant l'accoutrement de mafioso russe du natté, fourré de la tête au pied et avec ce qui semblerait du pollen sur le nez. Adorable. Craquant. Kawaï.

_Baka ?

Parce qu'il n'osait pas réellement croire que c'était lui, certes on était aussi le 8 mars, jour du mardi gras mais de là à réellement se déguiser il y avait une marge. L'américain quand à lui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure se demandant comment amener la discussion qui amorcerait le pardon du japonais.

_Heero

_Hn ? (allant avec le haussement de sourcil interrogatif)

_C'est ma fête aujourd'hui (mâchouillement de lèvre inférieure associé aux chibi eyes améthyste)

L'instant étant décisif, enterrer ou ne pas enterrer la hache de guerre, dans leur cas, le bouquet de Lys.

_H… Haï

_Et on m'a offert ces magnifiques fleurs, je peux les mettre dans un vase sur la fenêtre ?

Regard incertain améthyste vs regard feu d'artifice cobalt.

_Hai !

Parce que Duo était peut être con mais il n'avait pas raté cette fois l'éclat pétillant des yeux de son japonais. La poubelle de la salle de bain ferait office temporaire de vase en attendant d'aller en acheter un tout les deux pour la « fête » d'Heero. Parce qu'il fallait se lancer dans la vie, que le Lys était la fleur des rois et qu'Heero avait, en les lui offrant, ouvert les portes de son royaume. Parce que la lumière avait enfin atteins le cerveau du natté, il n'était rien mais il voulait devenir tout pour Heero, son roi. Parce qu'il était amoureux, inconscient mais totalement confiant en son japonais qu'il alla l'embrasser sur la bouche. Parce qu'Heero était ce qu'il était, qu'un Magnun 55 mm se retrouva sur sa tempe, sécurité enlevée.

_Ne Heero ?

_Baka… on est le 8 mars aujourd'hui, c'est ta fête, pas le 25 décembre, confond pas journée de la femme et noël.

Sourire resplendissant vs micro sourire

_Ca veut dire qu'à Noël je pourrais

_Haï !

**OWARI**

* * *

Harry Potter à t'il survécu à Heero Yuy et son instinct de protection envers ses amis ?

Trowa est-il retourné en cours ou Heero Yuy à du être persuasif avec sa prof ?

Wufei s'est t'il auto-découpé ?

Milliardo à t'il refait toute la non-déco de Quatre ?

Quatre est-il tombé sous le charme des yeux verts d'Harry Potter ?

Duo à t'il eu son bisou à Noël ou alors un Heero sous le sapin ?


End file.
